


Over You

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Avengers Music Drabbles [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Jarvis is done with Miss Potts, M/M, Music, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Snarky Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music drabble to Over You by Daughtry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over You

"Yes Miss Potts, I am aware that there was a board meeting today. The Avengers were called to assemble right before. I think saving the city is a little more important than catering to the whims of half-dead, grouchy pricks. Now, I have better things to be doing than arguing," Tony smarts off. 

"Anthony Edwin Stark, don't you dare...!" Pepper Potts starts raging. 

"Shut her off, Jarvis." 

"With pleasure, sir," Jarvis swiftly replies. 

Tony dives back into his work on some upgrades for Clint. He falls deep into his engineering zone until Jarvis pulls him out of it hours later. 

"Sir, there is a minor problem up on the common level," Jarvis informs him. 

"What is this minor problem, J?" Tony questions only half paying attention to his AI butler, as he is neck deep soldering something. 

"Miss Potts has saw fit to come to the tower to speak to you personally. When the Avengers and I refused to let her get to you she decided to make a scene," Jarvis answers him in a cool voice that informs Tony very much of what he thinks of the entire situation. 

"Guess I better check it out," Tony sighs as he makes his way out of his workshop to the elevator. 

Jarvis takes him right up, and into the chaos that is normally called the common room. 

"Miss Potts, what seems to be the problem here?" 

"Tony, thank god. They wouldn't let me through, and Jarvis seems to have deleted my override codes. We need to talk," Pepper explains. 

"No I don't think you do, Miss Potts. You have no reason to be here unless it is about business, and that should be handled on the business level. Which means you have no right to be here at all," Bruce growls a bit, barely holding in his anger. Tony can see his eyes starting to glow green. 

"You have no right to tell me what to do, Banner!" Pepper snaps back. 

"Actually he does. He is the one that helped me get over you," Tony states simply as he steps up to Bruce for a kiss. Which is quickly granted as Pepper is left floundering for a response.

**Author's Note:**

> Another long drabble. Yay! I also hope I managed to write Tony a little closer to his actual personality. As for Bruce, I have always thought he could get pretty protective. It's always the quiet ones you have watch out for. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
